


Captain Canada: Civil War

by internetpistol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teenagers Swearing, Together They Are Dumber, honestly??? a Mess, markhyuck summer fight of 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpistol/pseuds/internetpistol
Summary: In the end, they were all the same. The hyungs, his friends, his dongsaengs, him and Mark both. As much as they are different, they’re all just the same.They’re just kids with too much on their shoulders.(Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 au)(Don’t be fooled, this is a lot more... crack-y than the summary suggests. Straight up headassery, my dudes.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 59
Kudos: 492





	Captain Canada: Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017. I'll always wonder what went down that summer. Don't take this fic too seriously though, I'm just vibing.

** _Lee Donghyuck Lee Mark Lee Jeno Huang Renjun Na Jaemin Zhong Chenle Park Jisung Kim Doyoung Jung Jaehyun Special Appearances From: The Rest of NCT_**

**Captain Canada: Civil War **

**Marvel**

“Dude, I don’t know what the hell you and Mark have against each other this time, but you two need to fucking chill.” Jeno says, stressfully getting rid of his mic and in-ear. “Do you want the fans to find out you guys are on some _Captain America: Civil War_ shit here?”

Donghyuck huffs, stubbornly turning away. “Tell _him_ that. I told him, very clearly, that I won’t bother him if he doesn’t bother me. He really had to go nitpicking again about my position when I was standing in the right spot-”

“You’re my friend and everything, but I am going to murder you.” Renjun deadpans, appearing from behind the two, sweaty and out of breath. “Also, in this Civil War scenario, who’s Steve and who’s Tony?”

“Why do you guys _always_ take his side?” Donghyuck exclaims, looking genuinely upset. “And stop comparing us to the Avengers! This is serious!”

“We’re not taking anyone’s side, dude.” Renjun sighs, rubbing at his temples. “How are we supposed to take a side when both sides are fucking idiots? It’s just that Mark hyung’s looked fucking dead the past few months, so don’t you think you should be a little more considerate?”

“Also, do you think you guys look badass glaring at each other on stage like you’re in fucking _Fight Club?_ We’re wearing sailor outfits! We’re in shorts! We look like we’re in the _Mickey Mouse Club!”_

“Hey! What are you yelling at _me_ for! I’ve apologized! He’s the one who wouldn’t take it or say it back!” Donghyuck defends.

“Seriously, Donghyuck-ah?” Mark scoffs, back from a talk with one of their staff members. “You really think _fine, whatever, sorry hyung_ is a decent apology?”

“Better than you who hasn’t even said it at all.” Donghyuck counters.

“I’m _always_ the one who tries to fix things! I’m_ always_ the one who apologizes first! I’m _always_ the one who asks for us to talk! Maybe I don’t want to be the reasonable one this time! Why don’t _you_ swallow your pride this one fucking time and-”

Donghyuck cuts Mark off with a very kind and mature, “Blahblahblahbloobidibloobla”

The rest of Dream stand back, watching their two members fight with disdain.

Jeno leans into Renjun’s ear. “I think maybe Donghyuck’s Ironman and Mark hyung’s Captain America.”

“Except he’s Canadian.” Chenle whispers. “Captain Canada.”

Renjun tilts his head at the two who have now resorted to swearing at each other, his gaze slowly making its way down to Mark’s butt.

Renjun makes a face. “He doesn’t have the ass for it.”

__

_DREAM Dorm_

“So? The war isn’t over?” Jaemin’s voice crackles from Jeno’s phone, his voice going high pitched on the last syllable. His voice has been cracking all over the place these days, but then again, so is everyone else’s.

Jeno’s put his phone on speaker because the rest of the members are eager to vent their woes to their one absent member, the only one fortunate enough to be spared from the mess that was _Hurricane Markhyuck._

“No, it’s been like, weeks!” Jisung squeaks from the edge of the bed, slurping on his ramen. (Chenle’s) “You know, for once, I’m glad we don’t live with them. Jaehyun hyung says it’s been a mess at the 127 dorm. They’ve switched roommates already, but yesterday, Donghyuck hyung apparently threw a waffle at him and Mark hyung lunged at him, making Yuta hyung spill his water. It was an attempted murder situation.”

“You mean Mark hyung murdering Donghyuck or Yuta hyung murdering the both of them?” Jaemin asks.

“Both.” They chorus. “Also, Doyoung hyung got really upset ‘cause he made the waffles with love so he hit Donghyuck hyung on the head with a spatula.”

“That sounds…” Jaemin pauses, “on brand.”

“We miss you, Jaem.” Jeno sighs, leaning back against the wall. “Maybe they’d listen to you.”

“What? No, they wouldn’t.” Jaemin scoffs.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t.” Chenle confirms. “Jisung, I swear to God, if you don’t stop eating my ramen, I will shit on everything you own-”

“Anyway,” Renjun coughs, bringing their attention back to the issue at hand, “What the hell are we supposed to do? They won’t even touch each other on stage now.”

Jaemin chokes back a laugh. “They won’t fucking _what?"_

“You heard me!” Renjun exclaims. “It’s the dumbest thing ever. I asked Donghyuck why the hell he did that and he was like, _I refuse to touch someone who’s hurt me so deeply.”_

“His dramatic ass.” Jeno rolls his eyes, “I bet this is over something dumb again.”

“Is this ‘cause Mark hyung said his new shoes don’t suit him?” Jisung wonders out loud.

“To be fair, if that were true, Donghyuck does walk around in those red canoes like a Ronald Mcdonald looking motherfucker.”

_“Jeno.”_ Jaemin scolds from the phone.

“What?” Jeno huffs, “It’s true!”

“Don’t insult Ronald Mcdonald like that.”

“Honestly, with those two, there’s too many possibilities. It could’ve been over tissue paper or something and they could still turn it into something big.” Renjun says.

“Mark hyung would be like, _‘Donghyuck-ah, stop dropping the tissue roll! I wipe my ass with that!’”_ Chenle says, imitating Mark’s voice perfectly, before turning to his left side and going, “And Donghyuck hyung would be like, _‘With the way you smell, I didn’t think you ever did. I learn something new about you everyday.’”_ In perfect Lee Donghyuck fashion.

There’s a long pause.

“That’s an oddly specific scenario, Chenle.” Renjun stares.

“Yeah, I know, it happened last month.”

“Those two are so exhausting.” Jaemin laughs, “You’d think they’d have stopped this shit after we debuted.”

“Imagine how tired we are.” Jeno shrugs, going full Rose_Mcgowan.gif.

“You know, you’re usually the least bothered by them.” Jaemin notices, amused, “What’s got you all worked up?”

“He got punched in the face last week trying to break them up.” Chenle informs, finally grabbing his ramen back from Jisung, spilling some of the soup on the floor, earning a tired groan from Renjun. (“I _just_ cleaned, you insolent—”)

“What the fuck?” Jaemin explains, sounding genuinely concerned. “They hit you? Who hit you?”

“They didn’t mean to, technically.” Jisung says, as he reaches for some tissues to clean up their mess. “They were going for each other and Jeno hyung came in to save the day, but instead, got himself punched in the nose. They’re lucky it didn’t leave a bruise. Manager hyung would’ve murdered us all.”

“Kinda wish it did, maybe that would make them get a fucking grip.” Jeno mumbles.

Jaemin yawns from the other end of the line, making a squeaky noise as he stretches. “Don’t you guys have an early schedule tomorrow? Get some rest. You’ll need it.”

The boys make noises of approval.

“Good night, Jaemin-ah.” Jeno says, “Get well and hurry back, alright?”

Jaemin hums. “I’ll come running. Good night, guys!” He says, using his best aegyo voice.

“Yikes." is what he's answered with, before Jeno pressed _End Call._

The second Jeno puts down the phone, they look at each other and sigh.

“So when are we gonna acknowledge out loud that those two are actually in love with each other and they just don’t know how to act?” Renjun asks.

Jeno gives Renjun a hard look.

“Renjun hyung asking the _real_ questions.” Jisung says, giving him a thumbs up.

Just as Jeno retorts with, _‘That’s their business and we shouldn’t be butting in, no matter how much we want to, let’s just be patient—’,_ his phone rings, the Caller ID reading _Lee Donghyuckie_.

Jeno tiredly presses the _Answer Call_ button and is instantly greeted with, “You will not believe what Mark hyung, that asshole, said to me—”

“Just kiss each other and be done with it!” He yells, slamming his phone down.

Chenle, Jisung and Renjun stare at him, unimpressed.

Jeno coughs, turning his attention to his computer.

“Like I said,” He says, switching it on, “Let’s just be patient.”

__

_ 127 Dorm _

“Can you keep it down when you game? Or at least wear some fucking earphones.” is the first thing Mark says, as he pushes Donghyuck’s door open. “I can hear it from my room and I’m trying to record a cover.”

“Why are you even recording in the dorm when you know how thin our walls are?” Donghyuck argues, not even sparing him a glance. “Go to the studio if you wanna record something.”

“Hey,” Mark says, sounding ticked off, “Look at me when you talk to me, I’m your hyung.”

“And _I’m_ playing a game,” Donghyuck says, still refusing to look at Mark. _“Hyung.”_

Mark closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and lets it out, shakily, obviously trying to control his temper to avoid yet another screaming match.

“God, you are so insufferable. I’m so tired of it.” Mark sighs, as he turns around and slams the door close, making Donghyuck flinch a little bit.

There’s a beat long silence.

“That’s a mood.” Jaehyun says from his bed, having witnessed the entire exchange. “I, too, am so tired of it.”

Donghyuck sighs, pausing his game. “Sorry, hyung. Really.”

“No, no, don’t say sorry to me.” Jaehyun says, his attention on his phone, probably playing some game too. “Say sorry to him and end this.”

“I _have.”_ Donghyuck groans frustratedly, “Also, why does everyone assume I’m the one who has to apologize? And what’s the point anyway when we’re gonna fight again, like, two days later?”

Jaehyun sighs, standing up to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair in some form of comfort. Donghyuck closes his eyes.

“We’re not taking sides, Donghyuck-ah. Never.” Jaehyun says, voice soft but firm. “We want you guys to handle your fights on your own because we believe you’re mature enough to do that. But this has gone on for way too long. This particular fight has only been going on for weeks, but this… this _war_ with Mark has been going on since you two were trainees. It’s not good.”

Donghyuck bites the insides of his cheeks, staring at his lap. “I know.”

“And no matter what, Mark is still your hyung and he’s been really tired. He has a lot on his plate, you know? Try to be patient with him right now.” Jaehyun says, “You don’t _really_ hate him, do you?”

“‘Course not, what the hell.” Donghyuck mumbles, playing with his fingers, feeling like a kid being scolded by his… hot, young dad.

“I’m not gonna ask what happened. That’s between you and Mark.” Jaehyun says, “And I trust you two know better. We’ve all always trusted that you two know better. So do better. Alright?”

Donghyuck’s quiet for a little, seemingly letting his words truly sink in. He nods. “Yeah, hyung. Thanks. Really.”

Jaehyun pats his head.

He sinks back into his bed and grabs his phone, sending Doyoung a quick text, just as Donghyuck goes back to gaming.

**To: Doyoung hyung **

Talked to Donghyuckie. Went well, I think.

There’s suddenly a loud bang coming from the other side of their wall. “I said shut _up,_ Donghyuck!”

“Kiss my fucking ass, Canada!” Donghyuck yells back.

**To: Doyoung hyung **

I spoke too soon

**To: Jaehyunie**

Lol. Talked to Mark too!

**To: Doyoung hyung **

I’ll let Taeyong hyung know.

You tried to be lowkey, like he said? They shouldn’t know that we know anything

**To: Jaehyunie **

Course i did who do you think i am

King of Being Lowkey

_Meanwhile_

“Kiss him.” Doyoung says, the second Mark walks into their room with a gloomy expression.

Mark chokes on his spit. “What.”

“Kiss him. Hold his hand. Look into his eyes and tell him you’ve loved him since the age of fourteen.”

“What? Who? Who’s in love?” Mark says, nervously looking around the room, as if there was someone in there with them. “In love with whomstdve?”

“Mark.” Doyoung says, pulling him by the wrists, sitting him down next to him. “I say this in the most tender, loving way possible, but this is the biggest and gayest disaster I have ever seen in my life.”

Mark sulks. “Tender and loving my ass…”

“You’re in love with him.” Doyoung repeats.

“Am not.” Mark retorts with a glare.

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“I’m not in love with him!” Mark whisper yells.

“Okay, you’re not in love with him!” Doyoung whisper yells back.

“Yeah, I am!”

“Hah.”

“Damn it.” Mark huffs, looking away. “Fine. So what? _What? Huh?_ What do you want from me? I’ll fight you. Don’t think I won’t.” Giving Doyoung his best glare.

“Mark, I feel like I’m being threatened by a kitten. Stop that.” Doyoung deadpans.

“I’m a baby lion, at least.” Mark says, voice small.

“The best there is.” Doyoung assures, seeing Mark’s defeated expression.

“Look, I’m saying this because I care about the both of you. You two need to get over yourselves and just talk. Without yelling, without sarcasm and without talking over each other.”

“You say that like we haven’t tried.” Mark says. “We’re too different. We can’t… communicate.”

“Gee. I haven’t noticed.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Hey.” Mark pouts.

He sighs fondly, squeezing Mark’s shoulder. “We know you’ve tried. Try _harder._ We know you don’t fight because those differences make you hate each other. You fight because you love each other despite those differences.” He pauses, thinking it over, “or maybe even because of it. You know he loves you too, right?”

Mark squirms. “Mmm.”

“See? You answered that question like it’s a given. You guys... in some weird, animalistic way… you communicate just fine.” Doyoung says. “All that’s left is to sit down and be honest with each other.”

“Sit down and be honest with each other.” Mark repeats.

“You’ve been really tired lately, haven’t you?” Doyoung says, voice turning soft. “That’s why your usual patience with Hyuck has been running thin.”

Mark gives him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, hyung.”

“That’s what you always say.” Doyoung huffs, “You’re not superhuman, Mark. No one can get through your schedules without being fucking exhausted. And that’s okay. Just be honest with him.”

“What, like, _Donghyuck-ah, sorry, I’m running on fumes so please understand that I love you and don’t mean to be an asshole? By the way, fucking keep it down?_” Mark chuckles bitterly.

“Yeah!” Doyoung says, turning his body slightly to face Mark. “Come on, you can practice with me. Imagine I’m Donghyuck. How would you start?”

“Okay.” Mark says, facing Doyoung, taking a deep breath, trying to be serious. He closes his eyes for a few seconds seemingly imagining the moment, opens them, inhales—

And then they’re interrupted by shooting sounds coming from next door.

_“You incarnation of the Dark Lord Sat—”_

“_No._ Try again.”

Mark takes a deep breath again, opens his mouth—

**PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW**

“I said shut _up,_ Donghyuck!” Mark yells.

“Kiss my ass, Canada!” comes an angry, muffled voice.

Mark grits his teeth. “Was that honest enough for you?”

“No, that’s not it.”

__

_A Secret NCTervention_

“You guys know why they’re fighting?” Jeno asks, eyes wide. “Why? What happened? It’s cause Mark hyung dissed the shoes, isn’t it?”

“What? No, it’s—” Doyoung’s face scrunches up, “Actually now that I think about it, Mark _did_ do that.”

“I knew it! Donghyuck hates when Mark tries to come for his fashion!”

“But it’s not that.” Doyoung says. “It’s… _complicated.”_

Renjun purses his lips. “Complicated? So they’re actually seriously fighting? Holy shit. I thought we were joking.”

“To be fair, they’ve never changed choreography over any of their past fights.” Jisung observes. “So… yeah, this might be bad. Mark hyung’s been out of it and that sort of makes this whole thing worse.”

“Jesus.” Jeno says under his breath, looking at their hyungs. “They haven’t let up, you know.”

“Oh, believe me.” Taeyong says, nursing a headache. “We know.”

“It’s like a war zone at home.” Johnny says, in the middle of shining his shoes.

“We’re telling you,” Jisung says, mouth full of chips, “Captain Canada: Civil War.”

“Marvel could never.” Chenle adds.

“Captain what?” Jaehyun asks, “You know what— I don’t even wanna know. I’m too tired for this. We’re talking to you kids ‘cause we need to get them to settle this once and for all. You guys know them best. How should we handle this? This is worse than all their other fights. It used to last for days, at most. It’s been almost a month. We need to meddle.”

“Okay, but for us to help, we need to know why the hell they’re fighting.” Renjun points out. “Now, hurry and tell us so you can get back to the dorm before they kill each other.”

“They’re in love and can’t communicate.” Doyoung blurts out, making the 127 members swivel their heads at him.

The Dreamies blink at them.

“Yeah. And grass is green.” Chenle says, eyebrows raised.

“I’m offended that you think we don’t know that.” Jeno deadpans. “I’ve known that since 2013 when Mark hyung farted and Donghyuck mumbled, _‘Disgusting. That was adorable.’”_

“Two days later, Donghyuck hyung laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose and Mark hyung said, _that was the grossest thing I’ve ever seen,_ with the fondest smile on his face, which, personally, was the grossest thing _I’ve_ ever seen.” Jisung says.

“Anyway, we’re asking you to tell us something we don’t know.” Renjun says.

Their hyungs gape at them.

“We’ve underestimated them.” Taeil says, under his breath. “They scare me.”

Doyoung takes a deep breath, preparing himself. “So, this is what we think—”

__

_Meanwhile_

It was a tiring day.

If they were to be more honest, it was a monumentally shit day. The weather was terrible, their workload was not only heavy but messy, nothing went smoothly, everyone was, in every way, exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Mark didn’t know how the hyungs even had the energy to go out for drinks. The Dream kids weren’t answering their phones, either, so he assumes they went out to have some fun too. He guesses that’s their way of destressing.

Everyone was at their wit’s end. Mark and Donghyuck, more than anyone else.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of Mark trying to be civil and then Donghyuck blowing him off or Donghyuck trying to be civil and then Mark blowing him off. It was like trying to catch a train, but always missing by half a minute, never catching each other at the right time or right mood.

They were the type to fight so often, to the point that it was just a pattern, a repeat of fighting and making up, fighting and making up, over the same things, using the same insults, making up the same way. The rest of the members had the same pattern of letting them be, getting annoyed, telling them off, letting them be.

It was like a cycle. One that they were used to, one that wasn’t that much of a big deal.

It’s Mark and Donghyuck. They fight and they make up. It’s what they do.

But this time, it was like a dam had broken. It's like every mole hill felt like skyscrapers. Like there’s so much that’s been pent up, collected over the years and it doesn’t fit anymore, no matter how much he tries to push it down.

“Donghyuck-ah, can you lower the volume of the TV?” Mark says groggily, standing by the doorway to his room. “Some of us are trying to sleep here.”

Donghyuck, who has become one with the couch, doesn’t keep his eyes of his show. “You’re the only one home, hyung. It’s not even that loud. Not my fault you seem to be too sensitive to sound, these days.”

“Jesus, Hyuck, I’m not in the mood to fight. Just keep it down.”

Donghyuck honestly isn’t in the mood to fight, either. It’d been a long fucking day, everyone was tired and he just ate some good ass fried rice so he just wants to watch TV in peace, sink into the couch and for Mark to shut up and go to bed. But Mark was a dick to him today. He knows everyone was just especially tired and in a shit mood, but Mark was a fucking dick to him today. And so—

“Alright. I will, if you give me one good reason.” He says, without looking at Mark.

It’s quiet after he says that.

Donghyuck expects to be yelled at again, if it’s not yelling, then to be called a swear word, of some form. If he’s _really_ not in the mood, he’s probably just gonna slam the door close, like he always does when he’s too tired to argue with him.

Instead, Mark walks right up to him, grabs the remote and tosses it, making it crash to the wall, the battery falling out.

“Dude, what the f—”

Without a single word, Mark rips Donghyuck’s blanket off him, then pulls him up by the shoulders, forcing him to stand.

“Hyung, what the fuck are you d—” He starts, trying to get Mark’s firm hands off him.

“Look at me.” Mark says, voice hoarse but Donghyuck can tell he’s truly serious this time, if how hard he was squeezing his shoulders was anything to go by. “Lee Donghyuck, look me in the god damn eye.”

So Donghyuck does.

His heart drops.

Mark looks pale. Really pale. His cheeks are sunken, he looks skinnier than he did just a week ago, he seems to be having cold sweats and more than anything else, his eyes are red and watery. As if he’d been crying. As if he was close to tears.

_“Hyung.”_ Donghyuck says, voice soft, the first time it’s been soft towards Mark in what feels like forever.

“Listen to me, okay? I feel like shit.” Mark says, lowering his eyes to look at the floor without letting go of his vice-like grip on Donghyuck’s shoulders, as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

“I’m fucking exhausted. I’m tired physically, I’m tired mentally, I’m tired emotionally. I’m really…_ really_ fucking tired, down to the fucking bone. I usually don’t say it. I don’t like saying it. Because it’s not like I’m the only who is. I know you are too. But Donghyuck-ah, I’m fucking exhausted. Do you understand me?”

Donghyuck forgets about their fight for a minute, reaching up to hold Mark’s arms, nodding his head.

“You know, ever since we were trainees, I’ve always done my best to be patient with you.” He says, voice shaking, “Even if you’re a fucking dick, even if you get on my god damn nerves. You know why? Because I love you. A _fucking_ lot. Because you’re my friend. The best one. Hell, you’re more than that. And because I understand that sometimes, it’s just because you’re tired, or because you’re lonely, or because that’s how you show your affection. I try to understand you, even when it’s really fucking hard to, sometimes.”

Mark’s entire body is shaking now and Donghyuck’s not really sure what to do, never having seen his best friend like this. “Hyung, slow down, you’re—”

“I do my best to be patient with you and understand you, because I know you’re not really an asshole, you never mean to be, you’re just different from me.” He continues, “And I’m your hyung. I’m your hyung and I do my best to be. You know that, right?”

Donghyuck doesn’t know where the hell this is going but it’s really scaring him and he doesn’t know why, but he feels himself swallowing back a sob. “I know. I know, hyung.”

He feels Mark take a deep breath, it’s shaky and broken and it _hurts. _

“But I can’t be your hyung right now, Donghyuck-ah.” Mark says, voice breaking into a sob, the top of his head pressing against Donghyuck’s chest. “I’’ve been so _tired_ and I kept hoping to fucking god that you would look at me, see how god damn exhausted I am, hoping that even if no one else sees it, even if no one else gets it, _you_ will.”

Donghyuck wants to apologize, wants to ask him why the hell he didn’t say anything, why the hell his skin feels so hot, is he running a fever, but nothing comes out. He can’t seem to bring himself to move a muscle. He’s known Mark for years. Fucking years. Since they were both kids. He realizes Mark has seen him like this so many times, that he’s come to Mark looking like this and feeling like this so many times, broken down in front of him, too many times to count.

But Mark had never, not even once, allowed Donghyuck to see him the same way.

“I _needed_ you.” He says, voice turning into a whisper. “I needed you this time, more than ever.”

All the times that Mark had been patient with him, sincerely apologizing first during fights even if Donghyuck knew in his heart it was his fault, letting him off the hook too many times to count, knowing when Donghyuck was acting up simply because he’s tired and instead of getting mad, being his shoulder to lean on, always understanding even during the times that Donghyuck didn’t think he deserved to be understood.

“When I was lashing out, I needed you to get that I didn’t mean to. When I’d tell you to keep it down, I needed you to see that I wasn’t getting any god damn sleep anymore. When I was asking you to look at me, I needed you to look at me.” Mark’s properly crying now, his entire body convulsing with how hard he was trying to keep it together, “I needed my best friend to hold my hand and tell me that I’m gonna be okay. I needed _you_.” He says against Donghyuck’s chest, fingers curling into his shirt.

“I’m sorry we’ve turned into a mess. I should have just… God, I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to ask.”

All Donghyuck ever had to do was smile at him, pout at him, say one word and it’s like Mark didn’t know what else to do but forgive.

_Because Mark loves him,_ Donghyuck thinks. _Because he’s his hyung and he does his god damn best to be. _

“I’m fucking tired, Donghyuck-ah. I wanna go to bed.” He sniffs one last time, lifting his head and slowly letting go of Donghyuck’s shoulders, still refusing to look him in the eye. “Right now, all I need—”

Mark turns around, wiping his face with the back of his hand, walking back to his room. “- is just for you to turn down the TV, please.”

He closes the door behind him.

And it’s only right now, at this moment, that Donghyuck realizes that the hyung that he’s depended on the most, who’s understood him the most, who’s fought with him the most and loved him the most, really wasn’t all that different from him. In the end, they were all the same. The hyungs, his friends, his dongsaengs, him and Mark both. As much as they are different, they’re all just the same.

They’re just kids with a little too much on their shoulders.

And Mark, all this time, had been doing his best to help him shoulder his load and was hoping that just this once, Donghyuck would notice that he needed him to do the same.

Donghyuck walks towards the remote, puts the battery back in, sits on the couch and presses the mute button.

He sits there, staring at the TV and just cries for a really, really long time.

That's how the guys find him.

“Donghyuck-ah?” He hears Taeyong’s voice before he sees him, before he sees the rest of the guys walking into the dorm.

“Shit, are you alright?”

He sniffs, nods. “Mmm. I think Mark hyung’s running a fever.”

“Oh.” Taeyong says, turning to look at Doyoung, “Go check on him.”

Doyoung nods, swiftly turning around to go to their shared room.

“Why are you crying?” Taeil asks, gently taking a seat next to Donghyuck, putting an arm around him. He looks at the rest of the guys, mouthing to them that _he’s got this,_ making everyone go to their own rooms and get some rest.

“Because, hyung,” Donghyuck says, wiping his eyes, “I’ve been a dick and I’m going to fix this.”

Taeil smiles fondly, resting a hand on his head. “You haven’t been a dick, idiot. It’s never that.”

“Yeah, I have.” Donghyuck argues. “All this time, Mark hyung’s been so patient with me, even when I’m being a brat and I couldn’t even see that he was having a breakdown and—”

“You’re not a dick, Donghyuck.” Taeil repeats, voice firm this time. “You and Mark are both stubborn to a fault. Both of you are annoying but in very different ways. It’s a headache.”

Donghyuck laughs at this, shoving Taeil lightly.

“But that’s why you two are still inseparable, isn’t it?” Taeil smiles knowingly, “Too stubborn to stop fighting yet too stubborn to ever let each other go.”

Donghyuck scrunches up his face. “Gross.”

“Communicating can be difficult when you put together two people who do it differently.” Taeil sighs, patting Donghyuck’s back. “You two will figure it out. You’re already figuring it out.”

Donghyuck nods, genuinely grateful. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Well.” Taeil says, standing up, “My job here is done. You two can talk it out tomorrow. So for now—”

Donghyuck stands up too, fully intending to go to bed.

“Go wash your dishes, maknae.”

“Damn it.”

Donghyuck has a dream that night, it’s not a dream, it’s a_ memory. _

From back when they were trainees, back in 2013, the first holiday season that he spent away from his family.

He’s sitting in his bunk bed past midnight, curled up in a ball, crying, rambling that he’s tired and he misses his parents.

He was being a brat that day, taking his frustration out on people who didn’t deserve it. Mark, mostly.

And yet Mark is sitting right next to him, bed hair and everything, looking exhausted after a long day of training, but sitting with him, one arm wrapped around him, the other holding onto his hand. He feels him pat his back, gently, the way his mother used to lull him to sleep when he was a baby. “It’s alright, Donghyuck-ah. You’re okay.”

He stays with him until he falls asleep.

__

He goes back to touching Mark’s shoulder in their performance the next day. Mark doesn’t really say anything about it.

They’re not fighting anymore, but they’re not exactly speaking either.

“Did your fever break?” Donghyuck asks, voice low enough for only Mark to hear.

He nods.

And that’s it for the day.

The Dreamies stare at the two from the sidelines, nervous glints in their eyes.

“Somehow, I liked it better when they were yelling.” Jisung says, “It’s weird that they’re not talking. It feels wrong. Where’s the _shut the fuck up_’s and the _stop being so anal, Canada_’s? It’s like something’s missing, you know?”

Jeno looks at his two long-time friends, long and hard as if looking for something, then shrugs. “I think they’ll be fine now.”

“I sure fucking hope so.” Renjun says, collapsing into the couch of their waiting room. “I can’t wait to grill them on why the hell they never told us that they kissed.”

“A betrayal.” Chenle nods, “Traitors.”

“Wait ‘til Jaemin hears about this.” Jeno huffs.

_The Start of the Civil War, According to NCT 127_

“So, this is what we think.” Doyoung starts, hands in a prayer position in front of him. “Mark kissed Donghyuck and Donghyuck panicked.”

The Dreamies gasp in chorus and Jisung starts coughing.

“Oh my god. It happened.” Chenle says under his breath. “Holy shit. It happened. I always thought it’d be the other way around.”

“The way I choked on a shrimp chip.” Jisung says as Jeno opens a water bottle for him. “Mark hyung did _what?” _

“Don’t tell them that I saw it, but—” Doyoung says, voice down to nearly a whisper even if both people in question are back at the dorm, “It was late at night. I had an individual schedule so I was the last one to get home. The dorm was dark when I arrived and it was pretty quiet so I assumed everyone was asleep or getting ready for bed, so I was trying to be really quiet.”

“_God,_ this suspense is unbearable.” Renjun says, leaning forward. “Was there tongue?”

_“Hyung! Jesus Christ!”_ Jisung scolds, before turning his attention back to Doyoung. “.... Was there?”

“I don’t fucking know, listen, kids that’s not what I—” Doyoung pauses, getting his composure back, “_Anyway,_ I was trying to be quiet so I opened the door as quietly as I could, in case Mark was asleep, and I find them full on making out in Mark’s bed.”

“Tongue.” Chenle, Jeno, Jisung and Renjun say reverently, looking at each other.

“Mark was on top of him?” Jeno asks.

Doyoung nods. “Mark was on top of him.”

“So, I close the door again as gently as I can, hope to God that they didn’t notice and I chill in the kitchen for a bit, intending to pretend I just got home when Hyuck gets out of the room, but then suddenly, after a few minutes, there’s muffled yelling and Hyuck storms out of the room.”

“The yelling woke everyone up, as always.” Taeyong continues. “Doyoung was the sole witness to it.”

“Holy shit.” Jeno exhales.

“I know.” Jaehyun nods, lips pursed. “It’s serious.”

The Dreamies look at each other again, looking solemn.

_“Tongue.”_ They repeat.

Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong slap them all on the back of the head, respectively.

“This was a mistake.”

__

It’s past dinner by the time Mark and Donghyuck get back to the dorms from their Dream schedules. The rest of 127 have a radio show to attend, but being minors, neither of them can join so once again, it’s just the two of them in the silence of the 127 dorm.

Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck, after they toe off their shoes.

“You hungry for anything? I’ll cook.” Donghyuck offers.

Mark shakes his head, but gives Donghyuck a faint smile. “Thanks, but I think I’m going straight to bed.”

Donghyuck frowns. “You’re not having dinner?”

“It’s alright.” Mark says, already turning away, “I had a lot of snacks.” 

Before Donghyuck can argue, he’s answered with the sound of Mark’s door closing.

He leaves some fried rice for Mark anyway, after he eats some himself.

After he washes his dishes (lest Taeyong hyung comes for his neck again over it), he goes channel surfing, stopping when he sees that Harry Potter is on TV again. He watches about an hour of it, before starting to feel restless.

He should be doing something right about now. They’re both alone, they don’t have an early morning schedule tomorrow, they hadn’t fought at all today. But he doesn’t know where to begin.

He’s biting his nails again and he sighs, clenching his fists.

“Damn, I hate when I’m reasonable.” He mumbles to himself, switching the TV off and marching to Mark’s door before he can chicken out.

He remembers they have to film something together for Boy Video in a few days. It’s truly now or never.

He presses his ear against the door, wondering what he’s doing, but when he hears nothing, he assumes Mark’s asleep.

He opens the door slightly, just enough to peak, but Mark hears anyway. He’s sitting in his bed with his knees up, his notebook resting on them and his pen in his hand.

Ah. It’s either a journal entry again or lyrics. He raises his head to look at Donghyuck.

He sighs, turning back to writing. “I said I’m not hungry.”

“I know.” Donghyuck answers, entering Mark’s room, closing the door behind him. “Just… wanted to hang out.”

Mark pauses in his ministrations, eyes locked on Donghyuck as he crosses the room to sit on the edge of Mark’s bed. “You… just wanted… to hang out.”

Donghyuck hums, scooting closer to his hyung, crossing his legs. “Yes.”

Mark looks at him, just looks, for a few seconds, before turning away with a chuckle that sounded a little too sad for Donghyuck’s liking.

“Look,” Mark starts, closing his notebook, “I’m sorry for the dramatics yesterday night. I didn’t… I was out of it. I had a fever and everything. You really don’t need to worry about it.”

Donghyuck gives Mark a look. _The_ Look. Their personal look that means _You Can Bullshit Everyone But Not Me._ “Hyung.”

Mark looks away, closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. “I really don’t wanna talk about this, Donghyuck-ah. It’s just… a lot. That’s all.”

“I’m not asking you to talk about it.” Donghyuck says, “You don’t have to. I get it.”

“Then why are you here?”

Donghyuck bites his lip, stares at his fingers for a few seconds, gathering all the courage he has, before turning to look at Mark, determined.

He puts an arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him close, ignoring Mark’s surprised squawk of protest.

“Hyuck, what are—”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck says, resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder, feeling Mark’s sharp intake of breath against his neck. “Just… shut up for a second and let me do this.”

“Do what?” Mark asks, voice sounding suspiciously shaky, “Hey, come on, you don’t need to—”

Donghyuck takes hold of Mark’s hand with his free one, squeezing it tight.

“Please don’t do this.” Mark whispers, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand, so tight that it kinda hurts. “You fucking asshole. I’m gonna start cr—”

“Go ahead.” Donghyuck says, knowing what he means. He starts patting his back, gently, the way he did for him four years ago. Tells Mark what Mark had told him, back then, what he should’ve said before any of this happened.

“It’s alright, Mark hyung. You’re okay.” Donghyuck says, voice so tender that Mark barely even hears it, but he does. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Jesus.” Mark says, letting out a breathless chuckle, but Donghyuck feels wetness against his shoulder. _“Fuck.”_ He says, sounding frustrated with himself, before he tucks his face into Donghyuck’s neck, giving in to the waterworks.

“M’sorry.” He manages to choke out, subsequently followed by sobbing.

“You’re an idiot, Canada.” Donghyuck says, sniffling. “Don’t apologize.”

Mark stays in his arms like that for a little while. Donghyuck sways them from side to side as Mark gets everything out of his system. He waits until he feels his breathing go back to normal.

“You good, hyung?” Donghyuck asks, rubbing his back.

Mark nods. He takes a deep breath, lifting his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck giggles softly at Mark’s puffy face, raising his hands to try and wipe his stray tears away, but Mark turns away and lets out a very embarrassed, _“Baaaaaaaaah.” _

Donghyuck pauses. “What the fuck was that noise?”

“God, I don’t know.” Mark says, rubbing his eyes. “I’m fucking going through it.”

Donghyuck laughs, running his hands through Mark’s hair. “You feel better, though?”

He seems to think about it for a second, before smiling softly to himself, going back to his earlier position, leaning against the wall. “

M’tired but a good kind of tired.”

Donghyuck mirrors him, leaning against the wall, their arms and the sides of their thighs pressed together. He rests his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I should’ve been.”

He feels Mark’s cheek against the top of his head.

“I’m sorry too. For taking it out on you. I could’ve just cried on you like a baby from the very beginning and have it be over with, you know?”

Donghyuck chuckles. “We should stop fighting all the time. For Christ’s sake. You know the guys are calling this the Civil War?”

“Then be _nicer_ to me, you demon. I’m your hyung.” Mark scolds, but there’s no real bite to his tone.

“I _am_ nice to you, hyung.” Donghyuck retorts.

They’re quiet for a moment, letting each other bask in this moment of them just being them again, after a period of time that felt way too fucking long.

“We’re okay?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark hums. “We’re okay.”

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

Donghyuck raises his head to look him in the eye. “I love you.”

Mark smiles, soft and private, the smile he saves just for Donghyuck, resting his hand on the back of Donghyuck’s neck, pulling him closer. “I know.”

When their lips press together, Mark feels relief from the deepest parts of him, as if everything weighing him down, just suddenly, in a single second, disappeared into thin air.

“How dare you.” Donghyuck huffs, in between kisses. “Say it back, you jerk.”

“You know I do.” Mark laughs, smiling into the kiss and everything feels right again and he pulls Donghyuck closer, closer, until they’re lying down and—

“Not this.” Doyoung’s voice says from the doorway. “Not this again.”

The two jump apart at the noise, Donghyuck hitting his head on the roof of the bunk bed majestically.

“Wait, what do you mean _again?”_ Mark asks.

“I'll tell you later. You’re gross but I’m really happy for you. Please don’t make out when I’m in the room.” Doyoung says, rushing to them to pat them both on the head. “Now. I have to go tell everyone.” Doyoung calmly walks out the room.

There’s a beat long silence before he yells. “It’s over! They were making out!”

“Halle-fucking-lujah!” Yuta screams.

“I never thought I’d ever cry tears of joy over my bandmates sticking their tongues down each other’s throats, but here I am.” Doyoung says, “Anyway, champagne anyone?”

Later that night, Mark’s phone dings with messages from the Dreamies group chat.

**From: Real Man Jeno **

I heard Mark hyung and Donghyuck were making out today

**From: Shoulder Gangster Renjun **

Tongue

**From: Hamster Jisung **

Tongue

**From: Cute Chenle **

Tongue

**From: Lee Donghyuckie **

😫👅💦

**From: Jaeminie**

THEY FUCKING WHAT

A BITCH GOES ON HIATUS AND NOW HIS BANDMATES KISS WITH TONGUE?

I thought they were fighting???? Was it a hate kiss?????

You know what…. Love that for them

**From: Mark Lee **

I am begging you all to please shut the fuck up

__

_Black on Black, 2018_

“Hey, remember that fight you two had last year?” Jaehyun laughs, turning to look at Mark and Haechan who were in the middle of a game of Mario Kart.

(All they ever did as a couple was fight, make out and play video games for food. Classic Mark and Donghyuck.)

“Which one?” They ask in unison.

“The one that lasted, like, an entire summer.” Jaehyun says, scrolling through his phone, entertained.

“Oh, yeah. Jesus fuck. Yeah, it was some over some dumb shit that got big 'cause we were going through it with all the schedules.” Haechan chuckles, his eyes not leaving the game. “Why?”

“The fans actually have a name for it.” Jaehyun says, showing his phone screen to everyone. “They call it the Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017.”

At least ten different members choke on their spit at the same time.

_“Ooh,_ this sounds spicy.” Lucas says, plopping down next to Jaehyun. “What happened?”

“Was it a lover’s spat?” Jungwoo asks.

“Oh, you know, now that I think about it.” Jaemin says, back from getting his makeup retouched, “You guys never properly told us how exactly that fight started.”

Doyoung scoffs. “As if we need to ask. I was right there. I watched them make out and saw Donghyuck storm off, literally, ten minutes later. It was gay panic at its fullest form.”

Donghyuck blinks. He pauses the game, much to Mark’s dismay.

“Hey!”

“Wait, wait wait—” Donghyuck says, putting up his hand, “Are you telling me… you think I had a gay panic over Mark kissing me and that’s why we fought?_ Me?” _

“I knew it!” Jeno says, clapping his hands. “It was Mark hyung who panicked, wasn’t it! And you got pissed!”

Mark scoffs. “What is _that_ supposed to mean? No one panicked.”

Jaehyun makes a confused noise. “Then why exactly did you fight?”

_What Actually Started The Civil War_

“Man, what the hell?” Mark says, a little breathless, “We wasted so much time. We could’ve been making out a lot sooner. This is like a stress-reliever.”

“Literally, hyung,” Donghyuck deadpans, “I’ve been giving you hints since we were trainees. _Hyung, I want a kiss,_ I said at thirteen. You know what you answered me with? _Get a grip of yourself, Donghyuck-ah.” _

“All you had to do was say _hyung, I like you,_ you know.” Mark says, going down to give light pecks on Donghyuck’s neck. “Look how easy that was. _Hyung, I like you,_ oh, that’s good ‘cause same. See? Easy.”

“You know, you’re the hyung, so you should’ve done it first.”

Mark splutters. “Well— I was waiting for_ you_ since you’re the one always trying to kiss me!”

“Just say you’re a panicked gay and go.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Hey, look—”

“No, hyung, you can’t argue ‘cause—”

“I’ll fight you!” Mark says, threatening Donghyuck with Tickle Fingers.

“Not if I fight you first—” Donghyuck flips them over, trapping Mark between his thighs, shoving his hands in his shirt, when they accidentally roll down the floor, with joint terrified screams.

_“Oh shit,_ sorry, hyung, you okay?” Donghyuck asks, groaning as he pushes himself up.

He looks at Mark and sees him staring at something from under the bed. His expression turns steely as he yanks whatever it is from out of the darkness and shoves an empty bowl in Donghyuck’s face.

“This is yours. You ate this when we were watching Kimi No Nawa together, you fucking dick. What did I _fucking_ tell you about leaving bowls in my room?”

“God, here you go _again. _You’re so uptight. What's _with_ you these days? Do you have anger issues? It’s a fucking bowl, hyung. Calm down.”

“Up—” Mark breathes out of his nose, praying to the Lord for patience, “Uptight? You just called me uptight? Say that again.”

“_Up. Tight._” Donghyuck repeats, enunciating each syllable.

Mark's jaw drops. “You... are _such_ a dick—”

__

“ — and the rest is history.” Donghyuck says, finishing his story.

He’s not sure how to properly describe the looks on everyone’s faces once he’s done talking, but if he were to try to, it’d probably be something along the lines of _Deep Rooted Anger_ and _Terrified Awe. _

“You guys okay?” Mark asks, waving his hands in front of everyone’s blank faces.

“I hate this family.” Doyoung whispers, looking hollow.

“Hey, you think the fans know about the Markhyuck and NCT Spring Fight of 2018?” Jaehyun asks.

Donghyuck makes a confused noise. “What’s that?”

“This.”

Jaehyun calmly stands up, gently setting his phone down on the table, before promptly lunging at the two.

Mark and Donghyuck jump out of their seats, as the rest of the guys block them from escape.

“Okay, Jaehyun-ah, calm down—” Taeyong says, gripping onto his friend’s arms.

“Let me go! Let me punch them! Just once!”

“Don’t hit them!” Renjun yells, sounding concerned.

“I knew we could trust you, Renjun-ah.” Mark says.

“Kick them! It’ll hurt more!” He continues, moving the table away from the disaster zone, with the help of Doyoung.

“Motherfucker.”

“Isn’t this the perfect ending to Captain Canada: Civil War?” Chenle says, leaning into Jisung’s ear. “Look at them,”

He motions to the mess unfolding, Mark and Donghyuck hopping from chair to chair, escaping several hands trying to grab onto them, Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jeno being the most angry of all. “This looks like modern art… it’s like The Renaissance, Revisited.”

“You think we should film this? We could play it in slow motion and turn it black and white or something.” Jaemin asks, throwing his arms around the two youngest members.

“Yeah, take out your camera, hyung. I’ll play some background music.” Jisung says, hurriedly talking out his phone.

** _ [— Credits — ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaSwOhZK8Ac) _ **

**Directed by: Robert B. Weide**

**Starring: Mark Lee as Emotionally Constipated Neutral Good **

**Lee Donghyuck as The Most Endearing Evil Brat There Ever Was **

**Lee Jeno as Imagine_How_Tired_We_Are_Rose_McGowan.gif**

**Huang Renjun as Was Here For A Good Time, Had To Babysit Instead **

**Zhong Chenle as Here To Talk Shit And Eat Snacks **

**Park Jisung as Here To Talk Shit And Eat Chenle’s Snacks Before He Can **

**Na Jaemin as I Was On Hiatus But I Still Got Dragged Into It, The Fuck **

**Kim Doyoung/Dongyoung as Not This... Not This Again**

**Jung Jaehyun as This Is What I Get For Agreeing Into Switching Rooms **

**NCT Ensemble as Bitch What The Fuck Goes On In This Team **

**Special Mention to: Moon Taeil for Being The Best Hyung And For Apado Gwaenchanha**

**Captain Canada: Civil War**

**\- END - **


End file.
